Makeup brushes are used to apply makeup, such as foundation or various other powder forms of cosmetics, and come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. These brushes typically come packaged in a plastic cover to enclose the bristles of the makeup brush to prevent damage to the bristles prior to sale of the brush. Before use, the plastic cover is discarded as it is generally unsuitable for later protecting the bristles of the makeup brush. The plastic cover is generally a low quality material that tightly binds the bristles of the brush during transport and prior to sale.
The included plastic cover is unsuitable to store the makeup brush after the initial use because it is very difficult to reattach the plastic cover, which also compresses the bristles of the makeup brush. Over time, repeated use of a makeup brush allows the bristles to expand, providing a better user experience because makeup can be more easily and evenly spread across the surface of the skin. Placing the makeup brush into the plastic cover recompresses the bristles and reduces the benefits of using a makeup brush with full bristles.
Previous solutions for transporting a makeup brush require the user to place the makeup brush in a larger makeup bag, or resealable plastic bag, and place this large bag inside of a purse or other carrying bag. This method is generally cumbersome and undesirable because it consumes too much space within the purse or bag. Additionally, the makeup contained on the bristles may be dislodged during transport, which results in makeup covering the handle or other portions of the brush that may make the brush difficult or messy to use. The makeup brush may also collect dirt and grime during transport, which could transfer dirt and grime to the face during subsequent use. If the brush is simply placed in a purse, or other article, the brush and/or article is likely to become damaged or stained.